


[Podfic] One Choice

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: In a reality where Teal'c is faithful, he makes a different choice.A Children of the Gods alternate ending.





	[Podfic] One Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382764) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/njjfq0yuqwikubb/One%20Choice.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:28 | 1.38 MB


End file.
